Because It?
by Yukiko Arashi
Summary: Sequel of Our Happiness/Hanya karena itu pagi di kediaman Namikaze menjadi ramai dan hanya karena itu Hinata sampai melupakan hari ulang tahunnya./"Jangan bilang kau lupa? Kami-sama, masa' kau lupa hanya karena 'sosok' itu,"/Sebenarnya apa yang menyebab keributan disana? Lalu, siapakah 'sosok' itu?/ Spesial for Hinata Hyuuga birthday! Mind to RnR?


**Someone's P.O.V.**

Matahari sudah mulai menampakan sinarnya. Sinarnya itu masuk melalui jendela kamar yang semalam gordengnya tidak ku tutup, hingga akhirnya sinar itu mengenai wajahku. Sebenarnya aku malas untuk membuka mata, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus mengerjakan kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di dapur. Seperti biasanya, membuat sarapan untuk diriku dan suamiku. Namun entah kenapa suasana di dapur tiba-tiba berubah mencekam. Apa jangan-jangan 'sosok' datang lagi? Ini membuatku jadi enggan untuk masuk kesini lagi. Tiba-tiba mangkuk plastik yang kubalik bergerak. Kini peluh dingin membanjiri tubuhku. Dengan gerakan cepat aku mengangkat mangkuk plastik itu. _Kami-sama_, 'sosok' datang lagi. Tiba-tiba aku sudah tidak merasakan mangkuk yang kupegang lagi. Mungkin benda itu jatuh karena kekagetanku. Sepertinya aku akan membangunkan suami ku dengan cara—

"KYAAAAAAA! NARUTOO-_KUUUUUUUN_!"

—berteriak.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Naruto U. X Hinata H.**

**Rated: T**

**Genres: Romance, maybe Humor.**

**Warnings: AU, maybe OOC, misstypo, failed Fluffy, gajeness, abalness, untidy EYD, etc.**

**Sequel of Our Happiness**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Matahari pada pagi itu bersinar terang, suasana di komplek itu sangat damai, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menampakan wajah yang bahagia. Salju pun juga memenemani pagi yang damai itu. Tapi kediaman Namikaze menjadi pengecualian.

"KYAAAAAAA! NARUTOO-_KUUUUUUUN_!"

Naruto yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya terbangun. Matanya yang mengantuk itu teiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Dengan cepat ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya untuk pergi ke sumber suara—juga sumber terbangun dirinya.

Saat tiba di dapur, ia terkejut dengan kondisi dapur yang saat ini sepertinya tidak bisa dibilang 'dapur'. Panci berserakan dimana-mana, spatula hilang, baskom, piring, mangkuk juga berserakan bersama panci, penggorengan berada di atas kompor dalam keadaan terbalik, juga sendok dan garpu yang ikut mengenaskan. Ini benar-benar dapurku? batin Naruto. Tapi yang membuat Naruto lebih terkejut ialah Hinata yang berada di tengah-tengah kekacauan itu dengan posisi jongkok membelakanginya.

"Hi-Hinata? Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto dengan panik bertanya sampai-sampai ia melupakan panggilan 'khusus' Hinata dari dirinya.

Karena posisi Hinata yang membelakangi Naruto, Naruto dapat melihat bahu Hinata yang begetar. Dan isakan pun akhirnya masuk ke telinga Naruto.

"...Hiks,"

Naruto yang mendengarkannya sontak berlari ke arah Hinata. Dengan usaha menyingkirkan barang-barang yang melingkari Hinata, akhirnya ia sampai di samping Hinata.

"_Hime_? _Daijobu_?" Hinata pun langsung menengok ke sumber suara. Ia melihat Naruto yang ikut jongkok seperti dirinya yang ditemani raut wajah khawatir.

Di sisi lain, Naruto merasa khawatir dengan Hinata. Apa ada yang menyakitinya? batinnya cemas. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Hinata sedang menatap dirinya dengan mata berbinar. Detik berikutnya ia merasakan beban di depannya. Setelah itu ia merasakan piyamanya basah di bagian dada. Alih-alih air, ternyata Hinata sedang menangis di dadanya.

"N-Na-Naruto-_kun_, 'so-sosok' itu datang lagi," akhirnya setelah lama mereka terdiam, kini Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

'_Nani_? 'Sosok' itu siapa sih? Hantu? Hiii, setahuku Hinata 'kan tidak takut dengan hantu. Lalu, apa yang ia takuti dan ia khawatirkan selama tiga hari kebelakang ini?' Sebenarnya Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dilihat Hinata, ia takut bila bertanya pada Hinata, Hinata akan shock seperti ini.

'Sepertinya kami akan sarapan di luar lagi.' Memang benar, ia dan Hinata sudah sarapan di luar selama dua hari dan di tambah hari ini menjadi tiga hari. Itu dimulai saat perayaan Natal pada pagi hari.

**Flashback**

**Hari Pertama 'tragedi dapur'**

Pagi itu sangatlah cerah, padahal semalam terjadi badai salju dan juga malam itu adalah malam natal. Naruto dan Hinata sudah berencana akan ke rumah orangtua Naruto yang letaknya hanya beberapa block dari rumah mereka pada siang hari. Maka dari itu sebelum pergi ke sana, Hinata sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk di bawa ke rumah mertuanya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga," Hinata mengusap peluh yang tiba-tiba turun dari kepalanya. "Mari kita siap-siap ke gereja."

Saat Hinata sedang membereskan peralatan yang di pakainya saat memasak, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu bergerak dari kantung plastik yang ia taruh di lantai kemarin. Karena penasaran dan terganggu dari suara kantung itu, akhirnya Hinata menghampiri kantung itu untuk melihat sumber pembuat masalah.

Saat ia tiba di sana, ia langsung membuka ikatan kantung itu. Alih-alih senang karena suara itu hilang saat Hinata buka, ia malah shock atas 'sosok' yang berada di dalam kantung tersebut.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" reflek ia berteriak, tak mengetahui bahwa 'sosok' itu telah lenyap dari pandangannya.

**Tep! Tep! Tep! BRAK!**

"_Hime_?! _Doushite_?" Naruto dengan cepat menghampiri Hinata.

"N-naruto-_kun_, i-itu di kantung plastik," Hinata menjawab panggilan Naruto dengan tergagap. Padahal ia sudah belajar untuk menghilangkan penyakit gagapnya itu, tetapi tetap saja muncul.

"Kantung plastik?" dengan sigap ia menghampiri kantung plastik yang merupakan sumber teriakan Hinata.

"Hanya ada makanan, _Hime_. Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"I-itu ada—"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat. Kita batalkan saja ke rumah _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_," sayang sekali ucapan Hinata di potong oleh Naruto.

"B-baiklah." gumam Hinata sedikit kecewa. Dengan di bantu Naruto, akhirnya bisa sampai kamar dan beristirahat di kamarnya—yang juga merupakan kamar Naruto. Kemudian ia berbaring di ranjang dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, 'sosok' tadi sedang menyeringai senang di kegelapan.

**Hari Kedua 'tragedi dapur'**

Karena kejadian di dapur kemarin, Naruto melarang Hinata untuk pergi ke sana. Namun Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Ia sebenarnya enggan untuk masuk ke dapur yang saat ini ia cap sebagai 'tempat berbahaya' tapi kewajibannya sebagai istri mau tidak mau ia harus menginjakan kakinya di tempat itu.

Saat ini ia sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan suaminya. Ia berniat untuk membuat omelet, maka dari itu ia sedang mencuci sayuran. Namun saat ia sedang menaruh sayuran itu di dalam baskom, ia melihat 'sosok' itu melintas tepat di depan matanya. Baskom dan sayuran yang ia pegang pun terlepas dari genggamannya. Bibirnya begetar mengeluarkan satu kata—

"Naruto-_kuuuuuuun_!"

—untuk membangunkan suaminya.

Sepertinya Naruto harus siap siaga untuk menemani istrinya di dapur.

**End of Flashback**

Siang harinya sehabis 'hari ketiga tragedi dapur' kini Naruto dan Hinata sedang berjalan di trotoar menyelusuri pertokoan.

"—sebenarnya aku cemburu saat Sasu-_teme_ mengusap air matamu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu rencana dari teman-teman. Kau tahu? Saat kalian berduaan, aku langsung di tahan sama Shikamaru dan Kiba. Kata mereka _sih_ jaga-jaga kalau amarahku meluap, aku akan menggagalkan rencana. Untungnya aku bisa menahannya dengan menghabiskan 5 mangkuk ramen super pedas dalam waktu tiga menit," Hinata terkikk geli saat Naruto menceritakan salah satu kenangan masa lalu mereka saat menjadi mahasiswa/siswi di Universitas Konoha.

Saat ulang tahunnya, dirinya di kerjai habis-habisan. Mengingat itu sontak pipi mereka memerah. Bagaimana mereka bisa lupa kalau di hari itu Naruto sedang memberi 'hadiah' kepada Hinata berupa lamaran? Astaga, kenangan itu sangatlah membekas di ingatan mereka.

"Kemudian saat Sakura-_chan_ menuduhmu, entah kenapa hati ku sangatlah sakit. Apalagi melihat air mata yang meluncur begitu saja dari mata indahmu, saat itu aku ingin menghajar sosok yang membuatmu menangis. Namun dengan bodohnya aku sadar, akulah penyebab tangismu itu. _Gomen ne_," tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto yang melihat Hinata berhenti tiba-tiba juga berhenti. Ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bingung di karenakan Hinata menundukan wajahnya.

"...Naruto-_kun_?" akhirnya hening di pecahkan oleh Hinata.

"Ya?"

"_Arigtou gozaimasu_. Namun aku tahu, semua yang kau berikan padaku tak cukup hanya di balas dengan ucapan 'terima kasih'," Hinata pun memberikan senyum termanis yang baru Naruto lihat.

"Ah, _doitashimashite_. Aku juga akan mengucapkannya. _Arigatou_. Terima kasih atas segalanya yang telah kau berikan, tanpamu mungkin aku bukanlah seorang 'Naruto' di masa ini." wajah Hinata memerah.

Setelah itu mereka membahas masa-masa mereka dan teman-teman mereka saat masih menjadi mahasiswa/siswi di sana. Dan canda tawa pun menemani perjalanan mereka menuju rumah mereka.

* * *

Sore harinya Hinata sedang duduk di sebuah sofa yang di temani dengan tumpukan majalah dan segelas coklat hangat.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan pelukan dari arah belakang.

"Sudah mandi?" tidak usah menengok ke belakang, Hinata pun sudah tahu siapa yang memeluknya itu.

"Sudah. Masa' suami sudah harum _begini_ disangka belum mandi. Kau jahat, _Hime_," gerutu Naruto sambil memindahkan dirinya ke samping Hinata.

"Hahaha, aku 'kan bercanda, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tertawa pelan. Kemudian ia membaca majalahnya kembali. Dan hening pun tercipta di antara mereka.

"Hinata, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" biasanya kalau Naruto tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan khususnya, pasti ia sedang serius. Mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang seperti itu, buru-buru Hinata menutup majalahnya lalu menatap suaminya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apakah kau sedang memikirkan 'sosok' di dapur? Sebenarnya 'sosok' itu apa, Hinata? Jangan membuatku khawatir. Jelaskan semuanya padaku," pandangan Naruto yang serius itu tiba-tiba melembut. Dan sederetan pertanyaan yang ada di pikiran Naruto akhirnya keluar.

"Um, 'sosok' itu sebenarnya..." Naruto sudah geregetan mendengarnya. "...sebenarnya sosok itu ialah anak tikus," dan hening pun melanda mereka lagi.

"A-apa?" Naruto akhirnya mendapatkan suaranya kembali. Dengan gugup Hinata menatap mata Naruto.

"Iya, Naruto-_kun_. 'Sosok' yang sering kusebut itu anak tikus, memangnya kenapa?" Naruto pun melihat kebenaran di mata Hinata. Kemudian Naruto menghela napas.

"Kuyakin pasti kau lupa hari ini,"

"Memangnya hari ini ada apa?" tanya Hinata polos. 'Sudah kuduga.' Naruto menepuk keningnya.

"Masa' karena 'tragedi dapur' kau lupa," Hinata masih menatap Naruto dengan pandangan polos.

"Dengar—" Naruto memegang pundak Hinata. "—Hinata Namikaze, istriku yang paling cantik, lucu, imut, serta seksi. _Otanjoubi omedetou_," Hinata membelakan matanya.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa? _Kami-sama_, masa' kau lupa hanya karena 'sosok' itu," Hinata menganggukan kepalanya. Naruto pun _sweatdrop_.

Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto yang semula berada di pundak Hinata kini sudah berada di pinggang ramping Hinata. Dengan cepat ia menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

Hinata pun terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu. Akhirnya ia pun membalas pelukan suaminya itu.

'_Kami-sama_, apakah pelukan ini akan aku rasakan seterusnya? Kumohon Kami-sama, pertahankan diriku dengan dirinya. Janganlah Engkau lepaskan ikatan benang merah yang terjalin di antara kami. _Onegai_,' Naruto dapat merasakan Hinata mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

'_Kami-sama_, janganlah Engkau hapus senyum manis dari wajahnya, rona merah dari wajahnya, serta mata yang bersinar dari wajahnya. Janganlah Engkau hapus semua itu yang kemudian diganti dengan air mata kesedihan di wajahnya. Biarkan aku yang menjaga semua itu. Karena aku tahu, Engkau mentakdirkan diriku dengan dirinya untuk kujaga semua itu,' Hinata merasakan Naruto mengerakan pelukan mereka.

"Kau tahu? Hanya karena anak tikus itu, aku jadi bangun pagi terus dan pada sore hari aku sudah mengantuk," celetuk Naruto dengan nada menggerutu. Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Hanya karena itu pagi di kediaman kita jadi ramai," lanjut Naruto.

"Tapi karena itu kita menjadi lebih...romantis," Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Ya, Naruto-_kun_ benar. Hanya 'karena itu' semua ini terjadi, mungkin ini rencana _Kami-sama_." ujar Hinata yang di iringi wajah memerah dan senyum. Naruto pun juga ikut tersenyum.

Mungkin caranya konyol, tapi semua rencana Tuhan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya, iya 'kan?

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

A/N:

Hyaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga fic-nnya! Padahal ini fic SKS (sistem kebut semalam) jadinya aneh begini, haha.

Buat yang request sequel: Maaf ya saya tidak membuat sequel dengan cepat, padahal saya tidak terlalu sibuk. Hanya saja saya telah terkena WB ._.

Saya saja sampai di marahi sepupu saya yang merupakan _silent reader_ disini, dikarenakan saya yang menelantarkan fic.

Oh ya, _Otanjoubi omedetou_, Hinata! :3

Mind to review, _minna-san_?

**Jakarta, 27 Desesmber 2013, 11:59 p.m**

**Publish date: Jakarta, 28 Desember 2013, 7:05 a.m**

**Yukiko Arashi**


End file.
